Chasing a Lost Love
by Obob
Summary: Rin just dumped Haru, and he's not taking it too well. Will she be able to keep him away, or will he win her back?


**yet another angst/romance fic from obob! aren't you excited? anyway... no i don't own furuba or any of the characters. hope you enjoy the fic! **

A tear slipped down Haru's cheek, as he thought about their last moment together. How beautiful she'd looked, even through the harsh words. She'd said she didn't need him anymore. She'd only been using him. He didn't care. He loved her. It was as simple as that. He still wanted to be with her, but she'd destroyed that notion by threatening to kill herself if he came by again. If her threats had been directed at him, he would've gone anyway. She could hurt him all she wanted, but by no means would he cause her to commit suicide. The pain burned through Haru's heart, making him angry. Not at at her; he could never be mad at her. No, his wrath was directed soley at himself, and his inability to protect the only one he'd ever loved.

Somewhere deep inside his mind, Haru crcked. The putrid fog of his anger wrapped itself around his heart, causing him to turn black. His lips parted in a snarl, and he lunged. At what, he didn't know or care. He just ravaged until there was nothing left to emote. Standing in the middle of a destroyed classroom with labored breathing, Haru embraced black Haru in a way he never had before. Maybe this was the only thing left for him. Without Rin, his life had no purpose. He had no reason to behave anymore. If Akito stood up to him, he would rip him limb from limb. So much of their suffering had come from him.

Maybe he shouldn't wait for Akito to come to him. Akito deserved whatever came his way, so Haru would come his way.

"I'll be the first." Haru muttered under his breath. "I'll do what none have dared to do before. I'll destroy god." His already balled fists tightened, and he lunged again. Nothing in the classroom remained in one piece by the time he was done. He just stood there, soaking in what little comfort he could gain from the chaos. He'd gone too far this time, he thought. Nothing would ever bring white Haru back.

Rin hugged her knees to her chest, rocking herself gently. She'd actually done it. Remorse suffocated her in its deathly grip. How could she have done such a cruel deed to her most beloved Haru? His hurt expression haunted her like the ghost of someone she'd actually killed herself. Of course she'd never actually killed anyone. Not physically. But what she'd done to Haru was almost worse than killing him. She'd done it to protect him, but he couldn't understand that, and she wanted to be with him now more than ever. She wanted to comfort him, and tell him she hadn't meant a single word of it.

She lowered her face into her arms, and wept bitterly. The ravaging pain tore through her heart, refusing to leave. With the strength of the pain, she should've been able to go numb, but it remained, refusing to ebb in the slightest. Everytime she thought of the terrible pain that she'd inflicted, another shaft flew right threw her heart, tearing it to shreds.

She had to be strong for his sake, to help him forget about what they'd had, but she couldn't fing the strngth to leave her room. What good would pushing him away do if she couldn't convince him that it was actually true? If he knew her suffering, he'd be back just like when he'd first come. He'd be there, and she wouldn't be able to leave him again. She cried long hours into the night, and into the morning, trying to ease the torrent of regret that was washing over her. No matter how much it hurt, she needed to do this. It was the only way to keep him from being hurt worse.

She realixed that part of it was selfishness. She didn't want to see him hurt physically by Akito, so she put him through this emotional shooting, without regard to the harm it could cause. Even so, she couldn't take back what she'd done. It may just hurt him worse. To know that she'd cut him off without ever falling out of love would be worse than the betrayal of just being used.

Kagura had knocked on har door a few times, trying to find out what was wrong, but Rin was not in the mood for company, so she pretended to be asleep every time. She knew the charade wouldn't last long, but she did it any way. Eventually she would have to make her way out of her room, and face a world with no Haru. The thought sent another round of wracking tears. Why must there be a curse? Wasn't there a way to break it? She swore that if there was, she would be the one to find it. Then she could mend whatever she could in her relationship with the oushi. Without the curse, they would be free to love eachother unhindered.


End file.
